Inverted Heroes
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: How The Ronins Met And Got Together.
1. FAQ

INVERTED HEROES FAQ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Why The Name "Inverted Heroes"?  
I liked the name. Also, because if you read the whole fic, you'll discover that the current Ronins are just about the opposites of what the Ancient had in mind for the timeless warriors who were to save this world. Basically, they are total dissappointments but I guess in the show they prove him wrong.  
  
  
So, What Exactly WAS The Ancient Looking For?  
Strong, smart heroes with many virtues, basically true, honest-to-goodness fuedal-Japanese samurai warriors. THAT was what the Ancient was looking for in his warriors. Basically, he was expecting twentieth-century teens to be the stalwart heroes of old. He expects too much of them. 


	2. Chapter 1: The First Day

INVERTED HEROES  
A Ronin Origins Story  
Starring Mostly Sage  
By Lady Beryl  
  
  
A/N: Well, I don't own Ronin Warriors. I just abuse them.. A lot. I can't help it! They are just so easy to work with! This story stars Sage, one of my favorite characters (with Rowen). It bases on the Ronin Warriors storyline, not the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers one. This means that Sage, instead of being Seiji the Flirt, is Sage the quiet boy who just wants someone to give a darn. I know he's kind of quiet, but this (I hope) gives SOME insight on why, even though that is not part of the storyline. This story is about how he met the others and how they became the Ronin Warriors, everybody's favorite super heroes, right up there with the Dragon Ball Z gang. It's called "Inverted Heroes" for a reason... One of these days I'll write a FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions) about the story. Anyway, thanks! -Lady Beryl-  
  
  
PROLOGUE: INVERTED HEROES  
An old man, wearing a monk's robes and pointed hat that shaded his featured from view, stood on top of the roof of the school, a huge white tiger by his side. He watched the high school students, but of particular interest to him were five Freshmen students.  
"They are here, Whiteblaze." He said. The huge feline growled a response of some kind.  
"They will come together." The monk stated, "They must."  
The metal-on-metal chiming of the rings on the top of his staff was then the only sound heard in the still silence of the morning.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE: THE FIRST DAY  
  
  
Sage Date was early to school. He looked around, using his mental abilities to sense if anyone was there. There was no one. With cat-like grace, he moved silently along the hall to his assigned locker. When he turned the combination and it still refused to budge, he stepped back a step. With a sharp, hard kick, he managed not only to dent the metal locker but also to make it open with a rusty creak.  
By the time he had gotten out his notebooks (one for work, one for writing and drawing in), a reading book (for reference, The Wings Of A Falcon, by Cynthia Voigt), a binder, and some pencils and pens, the other students had begun to file in.  
Sage looked around, not surprised when heads turned to look at him. His blonde hair was a stark contrast to the browns and blacks he saw. He was native Japanese, not American, but they didn't know that. His blonde bangs hung down in front of one pale-lavender eye, obscuring it from view, because to look at him in both eyes and their utter coldness was to experiance a cold fear. He had learned this when he was younger, and ever since then he had hidden one eye from view, so not to intimidate people.  
A brown-haired boy with sea-colored eyes passed him by, being pulled along by a larger boy with blue-black hair and eyes. The brown-haired boy stopped to look at Sage, trying to make eye-contact with him. Sage sensed a trust within this boy, an innocence that made him unwilling to make this boy fear him. He turned his head away, pretending to be interested in some flyer.  
He wasn't really paying attention to the flyer. He was trying to puzzle out the feeling he had gotten when he had seen those boys. They were his age and he had never seen them before, so why did that feeling feel so much like recognition? Maybe from his meditations or a dream (more like nightmare.. I don't have dreams, Sage thought bitterly). After all, he sometimes had glimpses of the future in his meditations, or in his sleep. He wondered if maybe that was it.  
His psycic abilities were natural, but his hightened awareness was the result of harsh training from his grandfather, which he had started as soon as he could walk (or possibly before then, Sage thought with a smile) and had yet to end, even though he was fourteen.  
The boy with blue-black hair made a comment about people with blonde hair and the two moved on.  
Sage was relieved to be safe from the brown-haired boy's scrutiny.  
Walking to his first class, he used his hightened senses of awareness (HSA) to avoid hitting people.  
He finally made it.  
"Room 292. History." He recited as he read the number on the top of the door.  
He took a seat near the back, placing his books on one corner of the desk. He nearly fell out of his seat when the brown-haired boy from before sat down next to him. He quickly regained composure, but remained staring down at his paper, which stated his locker number, combination, and all of his classes and their locations for the year.  
"Hi." The brown-haired boy said, and Sage noticed that he had a British accent, "I saw you in the halls. My name's Cye Mouri."  
"Sage Date." Sage replied, "Nice to meet you."  
Cye offered his hand for a handshake and Sage took it reluctantly.  
Pulling his hand away, deciding instead to toy with a green mechanical pencil, Sage looked up to find Cye looking at him, his sea-green eyes wide.  
"Hey, I was just wondering, have we met before?" Cye asked, voicing the feeling Sage had recognized earlier, "Because I just had the strangest feeling of deja vu."  
"Me too." Sage replied, nodding, "But no, I've never seen you before in my life."  
A good thing, too, because you're nicer than people I've seen before in my life, Sage thought to himself.  
He tried to see what Cye was feeling at the moment, but the brown-haired boy grew uncomfortable and Sage deduced that the boy must have some kind of psycic ability of his own, to be able to feel it when Sage tried to see his feelings.  
Nevertheless Sage did get an alright picture of it. A little nervous, but mostly happy, and completely sincere.  
"Hey, meet me in the courtyard after school today, okay?" Cye asked.  
"Uh, okay.." Sage said, a little nervous.  
He never had had much luck at getting friends. In fact, he had never really had a true friend in his life. Except for one...  
His best friend entered the classroom, looking glum.  
In fact, Rowen Hashiba, Sage's best friend, looked like hell.  
Rowen looked around the room, his eyes finally locking with Sage's in recognition.  
Sage looked up at his old friend with surprise, then stood to greet him. Rowen reacted by hugging his friend enthusiastically, then starting to say things so quickly that Sage couldn't understand him. Rowen had moved away two years ago, leaving Sage alone and without friends or allies. But now, he was back. And he had one of Sage's classes. It was actually an advanced class, but it was easy for Rowen to get into since he was actually a genious (IQ of 250 didn't hurt).  
Rowen had naturally light-blue hair and midnight-blue eyes. He was thin and tall, like Sage, but Sage was the taller of the two.  
"Slow down, Ro. One thing at a time." Sage said, motioning to the seat on the other side of him from Cye. Rowen sat down (on Sage's right, because Cye was on the left) and smiled widly as he put his thick books onto the old desk, which groaned and creaked in protest as he sat down.  
"Well, ya' know how I was living with my mom and moved all over, right?" Rowen began, but didn't wait for an answer, "Well, now I'm living with my father here in Toyama!"  
"That's great, Rowen!" Sage said enthusiastically. Rowen always brought out the best in him. He let Sage (more like made him) be himself around him, not letting Sage's mask cover over his feelings when he was around him. Rowen himself was a cheerful, and shy, person, and was very intellegent. He knew exactly when Sage would put up the mask of indifference or passivity to cover up his anger or hurt. He knew Sage's deepest secrets, and basically everything about him.  
"Isn't it?" Rowen asked, beaming with happiness. Sage smiled back.  
Sage noticed someone watching them. Cye watched the proceedings with definate interest.  
"Oh, yeah. Cye Mouri, this is Rowen Hashiba. Rowen, this is Cye. We met just a minute before you came in."  
"Oh.." Rowen replied, the said to Cye, "Good to meet you."  
"Same here." Cye told Rowen.  
"So.. Um.. Which class is this?" Rowen asked, half-asleep as it was.  
"History.." Sage replied, sighing at his friend, who had more likely than not stayed up half the night reading or something and gotten very little sleep.  
"Oh, yeah." Rowen replied, then saw the look on Cye's face, which was partially amused and partially weirded out, and said to him, "Don't worry, I'm always like this in the morning."  
"Unfortunately." Sage said, laughing a little bit.  
"I... see.." Cye said.  
"Don't worry. You get used to it after a while.." Sage told the British boy.  
"I'll be okay once my brain starts working." Rowen assured him.  
"That's good to know." Cye said, smiling.  
******AFTER SCHOOL******  
Sage walked over to Cye in the courtyard when school had let out. Rowen trailed behind him, curious as to what was going on here.  
"Hey Sage!" Cye greeted.  
Cye stood with another boy. That boy with the blue-black hair and eyes who had made a comment about Sage's hair that morning, Sage realized with a grimace.  
"That's him?" The blue-black haired boy asked Cye, who nodded.  
"Oh, hi Rowen!" Cye said to the light-blue haired boy who followed Sage.  
"Hi." Rowen replied, waving slightly.  
"Oh yeah. Sage Date and Rowen Hashiba, this is Kento Rei Faun." Cye told them, gesturing to the large blue-black haired boy beside him.  
"Good to meet'cha." Kento said. Sage and Rowen both nodded.  
"Same." Sage said, although without putting much heart into it. Rowen could tell that Sage definately was not happy to meet this boy.  
"Uh-huh." Was all Rowen replied.  
Kento shrugged at the strange attitudes of these two boys. Then something hit him. A feeling, sort of like deja vu.. But, he had never even seen either or these boys until that morning, had he?  
"Hey have we met?" He asked the two boys. Both shook their heads and looked at one another.  
"Hey Ro, did you just feel that?" Sage asked Rowen, who nodded.  
"Yeah.. Deja vu to the extreme." The blue-haired boy said.  
"I felt it when I met you two.. And about two years ago I felt it too, when I met Kento." Cye told them.  
"I remember that.." Kento said.  
"I felt it first when I met Rowen.. That was about six years ago, though." Sage said.  
"Yeah, I remember." Rowen said.  
"Maybe we knew each other in a past life or something." Sage suggested, which earned him a strange look from Kento, who didn't believe in those things.  
"I doubt it." Kento stated.  
"Or maybe it's just fate.. Would we ever have even spoke to each other if it weren't for that feeling?" Cye asked. All of the other boys shook their heads.  
"Probably not." Rowen said, "But, it doesn't make sense.."  
"A lot of things don't make sense..." Sage replied, then smiled, "Like why they have school on Mondays in the first place."  
"A very good point." Rowen agreed. Kento nodded. Cye just sighed.  
"Hey, if we give each other our e-mail addresses we can all keep in touch." Cye said, "Instead of staying late at school."  
"Sure." Sage said. Rowen nodded.  
"Okay, whatever. I already know yours, Cye." Kento said.  
"Mine is LilFish@ime.net and Kento's is TheRock@ime.net but I don't know yours.." Cye said. Sage and Rowen had written down Cye and Kento's e-mail addresses but already knew each others.  
"Mine's Hoshi-chan@Hotmail.com and Sage's is SwordOfThunder@Hotmail.com." Rowen replied.  
"Cool." Kento said.  
"I'd better go.." Sage told them, "I've got kendo practice with Grandfather in a half-hour and if I don't head home soon I'll be late."  
"Yeah and my mother doesn't like it when I'm too late home.." Cye said with a look of regret, "I'll e-mail you all tonight though."  
"I'd better get home soon or I'll miss dinner!" Kento said.  
"I've got an appointment with a physics book tonight.." Rowen said, smiling, "But I'll try and e-mail everyone."  
"Okay." Sage said, "See you tomorrow."  
"See you then!" Cye called over his shoulder as he left. Sage walked away in the other direction.  
Rowen followed the direction Sage had used, while Kento set off in the same direction Cye had.  
****ATOP THE SCHOOL BUILDING****  
The monk stood next to Whiteblaze, his shakujo in one hand. He smiled slowely.  
"They are not as I expected." He said, "But at least they have met."  
  
=END CHAPTER 1=  
  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Please review! You can e-mail me at RowenHashiba@Hotmail.com with questions or comments. Do you think I should continue this? Please tell me!  
Beryl 


End file.
